Casa Vision (Indonesia)
1st logo (1979) Nicknames: "The Circle", "The Weird Circle", "Stylized Words" "CASA Vision emblem" Logo: On a blue background, a stylized circle (with letters P and S inside (the letters actually stand for "pendaki sejati", which owns Casa Vision)) zooms in, a la the Viacom V of Doom. It disappears, and soon, the words, "CASA" (in a very strange, stylized font) wipes in. Later, the words, "vision" wipes in below. FX/SFX: The zooming circle, the wiping words. Cheesy Factor: The font is an eyesore, and it features a staple of foreign home video: stolen music. Music/Sounds: The music for the both Video Movies from Hokushin (UK) logo and Rai TG1 News intros, which begins after the circle stops zooming. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The sudden music and its cheesy animation can startle more than a few, but a bit tamer compared to the next logo you see below. 2nd logo (1980s-late 1980s?) Nicknames: "Diamond Flash", "Cheesy Flash", "Stylized Words II", "The Angel", "The Angel from Hell", "The Angel of Doom", "Casa Vision in Space", "The "Can You Feel It" Logo" Logo: Against the starfield, the white orange-outlined letters "C", "A", "S" and "A" (in the same font as "CASA" from the previous logo) fly around into the center, leaving orange trails. The letters form the words, "CASA". As this happens, an orange diamond flashes into screen, then the orange outlines of "CASA" disappears when the flash dies down. The white outlined words "vision" slowly moves from the bottom in a Star Wars-like animation, then stops right under "CASA". The byline, "pt. pendaki sejati" writes itself, halfway through, the bottom-half of the word "CASA" flashes rainbow (emerald, school bus-yellow, orange-red, dodger blue and emerald again). Then it cuts to the zooming starfield, but stars has been replaced with waterdrops, and an angel (actually part of a footage from a Jacksons music video) appears and flies far away from view to the center. Variant: One variant has the Jackson music video footage replaced with a footage from the Thorn EMI Video logo (The rainbow circle turning into the 'thorn'). FX/SFX: Everything. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts. Everything is very cheaply done,especially the flash (which doesn't even look like a flash). Also, the footage of an angel flying away in the zooming starfield is ripped straight from the music video "Can You Feel It" by The Jacksons (hence the nickname "The "Can You Feel It" Logo") and it wasn't necessary for the logo. And yet, the variant stole the footage from the 2nd Thorn EMI Video logo! Simply one of the most cheesiest logos ever. Music/Sounds: Some electronic sounds produced by a Moog synthesizer and a majestic theme, in which the theme gets louder during the flash. The sound effects bears a striking resemblance to the Bryanston Picturessound effects. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Medium, bordering on high. The cheesiness of the animation, the sudden appearance of the angel and the music will scare many people. Category:Indonesia Category:Logo Rip-Offs